Opposites
by MassieMalros
Summary: Chuunin Exams take place as usual, but three Sound shinobi have made it to the top with unusual strength. New doujutsus and chakra types discovered! What will happen to Naruto now? ALL Naruto characters' personalities have been made opposite! 9 OCs here
1. De Ja Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Naruto; though I own the characters Kiyomi Yuzuki, Ryuu Zen and Rasen Chidori from this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[My name is Kiyomi Yuzuki. Hello there. Oh right, I'll be narrating this chapter since we agreed in separating the details so that everyone could have a chance on holding the microphone. Capiche?]<strong>_

Apparently, flitting wasn't my idea of escaping. I would rather prefer to do something more easily, maybe hide and wreck those who were chasing me. But I –we- didn't have enough time to do so.

I ran swiftly, dodging everything in my way. Trees, animals, fallen branches, poisonous plants et cetera… I got myself worked out so much that I forgot what I was doing. I stopped and took quick breaths.

I heard a voice call out to me, "Kiyomi-chan! Don't' stop there! What are you doing? They're gaining on us already."

It was my teammate slash batch mate, Zen Ryuu. He flailed his arms and kept on motioning me to continue running, but I was damn tired. I'll explain what his characteristics are later on.

"Geez, Ryuu. I can't breathe! Hold on. Let me rest for a sec-" I said

He was practically 13 to 15 feet away from me, but his face was clearly visible to me. "NO! You will NOT rest NOW! We've got to get to the temple before we run out of time AND get eaten by our giant snake friends. I thought you convinced them to take us to the temple themselves. But I guess they didn't want humans to control them, eh? Right, get your feet moving, or I'll knock you out, cold!" He said so fast, I wouldn't have understood it without my skill of lip-reading.

I groaned then dashed after him. How could we be late? There were still lots of time before the 2nd Exams end. And I was very sure that I could take on another giant-snake-thinga-ma-bob. But I guess I was utterly wrong.

The giant-snake-thinga-ma-bob caught up with us. I was running, full speed ahead, with adrenalin pulsing through my veins. I caught Ryuu's eye and he stared at me and nodded as if nothing urgent was happening at all. I knit my eyebrows. Maybe he already experienced millions of life-and-death situations.

I squinted and saw my other teammate, exactly 17 feet from this distance. His name was Chidori Rasen. I'll also explain his characteristics since I'm trying to run away from a current life and death situation.

From here, we were already about 24 feet away from the temple. Now, I could already see the roof. I got closer and closer to it. I got very relieved when I already saw the fire symbol on the temple's wall. Excitement spread throughout my body, giving my heart a loop-dee-loop inside my chest, humph, I guess I WAS excited. But that's where it went all wrong.

"Argh," Ryuu's scream filled my eardrums.

_**[Ryuu that was a scream NOT a battle cry and I was pretty sure of that.]**_

I turned around, making sure that he was just pretending on tripping on a rock or branch, but my mistake: the giant-snake-thinga-ma-bob flunked aside like a little girl getting rid of her old rag doll for a new one.

Once it started advancing Ryuu, I called its attention, "Hey gutbrain! Over here! I thought I owed you a meal! Well, it's over here!"

At least one problem was already solved. Now, I just had to get rid of this enormous snake without dying.

Who would be very delighted honored to take my place, anyone? Oh don't worry; it's totally free, especially when you want a one way ticket to Death. Come on! Step right up. Oh forget it. It's completely hopeless.

_**[Yes Ryuu, I'm getting to that part now. Just be patient.]**_

Where was I? Oh yes, the one way ticket to Death. I was breathing in and out shakily. I've never felt this way before. The cold sweats, the feverish feeling, and the texture of the damp forest floor: It was all horrifying, and I wonder what Death would do when it met us.

Ryuu scanned the snake, finding its opening. _Great, he has a plan. At least we weren't going to die… Unless, I was not part of the Survival plan of Ryuu._ I stared at him, very confused.

He breathed in and let all the air out of his lungs. I got confused to the max when he made seals. His fingers were so fast, that they were all a blur. I was like, _What the Hell? _And he stared at me with a you-know-the-plan stare, but I didn't...

He breathed fire, the Fire Blazing Dragon Jutsu I guess... He learned that when he was still a kid, apparently, it was his favorite Jutsu.

Then the plan just entered my mind like an unexpected slap on the face. I managed to get up, and made my own seal, unfortunately, the snake caught me. It jabbed me with its head, sending me towards a huge tree. At least I thought it was a tree.

Ryuu's voice entered my eardrums again, "Kiyomi, NO!" the same voice I kept on hearing again and again at the back of my mind, it was the same voice that was telling me to go on and on, and on. Apparently, it wasn't enough. I passed out.

Once I woke up, I found myself in my room, with no injuries, my dog still sleeping at the foot of my bed, in my pajamas, with full strength. I scream at the top of my lungs. Ryuu and Rasen enter at once, leaving me more clueless than ever.

"What?" Ryuu says.

"It's what? 4 in the morning and you're already making me suffer." Rasen grumbles.

Ryuu rolls his eyeballs and approaches me. He touches my forehead, sits on the bed and stares at me.

"What is it? Another vision?" he asks.

"Oh please, stop doing that already. It's getting boring, Kiyomi. Is it really a big deal? Jeez." Rasen grumbles some more and trudges back to his room.

"What was it about," he catches me staring at Rasen, "oh, don't mind him. He's just being grumpy again."

"We are at the Chuunin Exam, I saw us dying in the Forbidden Forest in Konoha, being eaten by giant snakes. It was horrible, although I wish, no, I HOPE that it was just a scary dream." I say.

"Well, we are headed for Konoha at dawn tomorrow, so I suggest that you sleep." he says.

I nod and sigh as I heard him trying to be silent while walking out of my room.

I was very sure that it wasn't a dream: I have dreamt it before, all of this. It's the de ja vu thing again. I curled into a ball under my blankets, one- fourth trying to believe it was just a dream, one-fourth excited about the Chuunin Exams, one-fourth wondering if I'd really die in the Forbidden Forest, and the final one-fourth thinking if I'd feel the same pressure when I took the First Exam.

I guess I was to undergo all of that again. I wasn't sure though, because that's the magic of de ja vu. It's best at the element of surprise after all...

_**[I guess that's my cue. During this discussion, I wasn't sure how many times shinobi were being brought to the shinobi world, though I am sure that I am definitely part of the hundreds, possibly millions. I'll end this now and probably de ja vu will catch you too. So, this is Kiyomi Yuzuki, signing off for today or tonight, or whenever you are reading this.]**_


	2. Perfect Timing

_**[Ryuu here. Kiyomi signed off, leaving me with the hard part. But I guess we made a deal to take turns on holding the microphone, so it was fair for all of us. Hmm, I guess I wasn't that excited about the Chuunin Exams because**_

_**1st, I was scared that the vision of Kiyomi would become real,**_

_**2nd, I inherited the grumpiness of Rasen right after he trudged back to his bed earlier,**_

_**And finally, I wasn't sure if I could survive the preliminary matches if my opponent would be a comrade of mine (like Kiyomi… Rasen has an exception; I still need to confront with him).]**_

We left for Konoha exactly at the crack of dawn, just as I said. We had no intentions of waiting for the other teams because Rasen was getting hungrier by the minute.

"Why do we have to leave now?" A grumpy Rasen asks.

I stared at him. "So that it'd be dusk by the time we reach Konoha." I say.

"That's right Rasen. We should arrive there at least by dusk tomorrow so that we can mold enough Chakra for the 2nd Examination and the Preliminary matches." Kiyomi says out of the blue.

Rasen makes a face at her. "What about the 2nd Examinations, Kiyomi-chan?"

She shakes her head and I shrug. "This vision she had last night. Err, should I tell?" I ask.

"Here we go again with the drama." Rasen says sarcastically while heading out the gates of the Hidden Sound Village.

_**[Kiyomi tells me to hurry up to the part where we met up with the shinobi of Konoha, which I find very interesting.]**_

Instead of a day and a half of travel, we reached Konoha by only a day. But I wasn't excited at all. Instead, I was damn bored.

"Well, we're here, too early in fact." Rasen says.

"Shall we take a stroll?" Kiyomi asks.

"Oh sure, Kiyomi." I reply slightly smiling.

"Oh! Why don't we head for the Hokage's Quarters first to submit our participation documents?" Kiyomi suggests.

"No can do." I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Too early."Rasen and I say simultaneously.

"Fine. I'm renting a room." Kiyomi snaps at us.

She turns on her heel and walks towards a hotel. Her black and blue hair was swaying behind her even though she makes no intentions of making it sway.

I follow her, and so does Rasen.

"This is ridiculous." Rasen whispers to me.

"What? The fact that our team leader is a girl? I think I can handle that very well." I ask with a smirk on my face, still looking at Kiyomi.

"No," he starts, "the fact that we, best friends since forever, became rivals because of THAT girl." Rasen finishes glumly.

I let go of my gaze. He was right; we did fight a lot because of Kiyomi. AND, she HAD to make US promise NOT to FIGHT in front of HER. BUT, we COULD fight WITHOUT her PRESENCE.

Kiyomi stops in her tracks when she accidentally bumps some kid, about Rasen's age, a bit taller than I am with an energetic and idiotic look on his face. She smiles and apologizes. I instantly feel some blood rush up in my face. I speed-walk, stopping behind her.

"Ha. Well, I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you Kiyomi." the guy -Shikamaru- says.

"Oh, this is my teammate Ryuu Zen." Kiyomi says, nudging me on the elbow.

I look at him and nod. "Shikamaru right," he nods, "why are you up so early?"

He laughs a bit. "I really don't know. I just like being up early to take strolls."

"Oh well, nice to meet you." I say while dragging Kiyomi away from him.

"What?" she asks me while staring at my hands above her elbows, but below her shoulders. I instantly feel hot and let go.

"We shouldn't talk to strangers, should we?" I ask her.

"His name is Shikamaru, clearly a Konoha genin, that's about Rasen's age. What's the prob?" she blurts out.

"We shouldn't trust anyone just yet. And besides, what would he have done if he mistook you for an enemy?" I snap back.

"Whatever. Let go of my hand." she says while looking at my hand holding hers and shaking it off. I didn't even realize it. I let go and feel my face go hot again.

"Come one. Let's get booked." she says while looking at the hotel sign.

Rasen finally catches up, his face filled with anger.

"Dude, we need to talk." he grabs my shirt and balls his fist.

"Whoa, whoa. Guys! What happened to the Peace Treaty?" she asks alarmingly, grabbing each of our biceps.

"Sorry Kiyomi-chan. I got carried away." Rasen apologizes and let's go of my shirt.

Then we all saw a kid with blond hair and another kid with black and blue hair, just like Kiyomi's -maybe they were distant cousins or something- pass by.

_"The blond kid is probably Konoha's Nine-Tailed Fox, or simply called the Kyuubi. What was his name again?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kiyomi says, still looking at the kid with black and blue hair.

I just realize that I asked out loud and not in my mind.

The blond kid -Naruto, Kiyomi says- eyes the three of us, noticing the music symbols on our foreheads, and mutters under his breath.

_**[Blond hair, startling blue eyes, orange jumpsuit, right-handed, probably carefree judging by his current facial expression and are those WHISKERS?]**_

The black and blue haired kid locks eyes with Kiyomi for a few seconds, just when I realize that she's right in front of the Kyuubi kid. They talked a bit and then Kiyomi nodded in our direction. After a few words, Naruto flipped Kiyomi away like a piece of trash.

I also notice Rasen and the black and blue haired kid talking behind me.

"Nice to finally meet someone from the Uchiha clan, Sasuke." Rasen said while shaking the hand of Sasuke.

"Hah, nice to finally meet another person who can do the Chidori besides me and Kakashi-sensei, Rasen. Say, who's that?" Sasuke replies while pointing towards Kiyomi and Naruto.

"Why are you so interested in Kiyomi?" I asked him.

"I guess I haven't seen another girl as interesting as Sakura-chan." Sasuke replied softly.

Kiyomi's face flushes. I've never, EVER, heard a person like Sasuke compliment her like that.

"You were gonna book in a hotel right? Well, if I were you, I wouldn't book here. This place has the worst room service in the whole town." Naruto said while dragging Sasuke away from Kiyomi by the shirt sleeve.

I dragged Rasen and Kiyomi towards another hotel.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kiyomi called after them.

"They seem alright," Rasen whispered, "they're Chakra stamina's are low, especially Sasuke's, and to think that he was an Uchiha. I'm sort of disappointed."

I entered the hotel and book us in a room with scenery. Kiyomi obviously picked the room nearest to the window; Rasen picked the bed nearest to the desk.

"Enjoying the scenery?" I asked Kiyomi.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright. Err, look. I'm going for a lonely walk." she replied quickly.

"Okay." I turned around and sat on my bed, and started counting all my kunais and shurikens. I already heard

Kiyomi jump out the window to start her "lonely walk" with no one else but her.

"I think I'll spy on her a bit," I said while I made a Shadow Clone, "Blend in with the shadows. You know what to do."

"You'll get in trouble if I get caught, you do know that right?" my clone told me before jumping out the window and disappearing.

"He's right. It'll just be useless in the end." Rasen agreed with my Shadow Clone.

I raced through my Shadow Clone's memories. This is what I saw.

"Hey stranger." Sasuke said while running down his hair with his right hand.

Kiyomi looked around to see if he was referring to anyone else. "Who, me?" she said.

He laughed. "Yes, you."

Kiyomi comes closer to him. They were at the dock.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sasuke said, holding Kiyomi's hand.

"Me neither. How many months?" she asked him.

"Exactly a year yesterday." Sasuke answered her question.

"Oh, I never really noticed." she told him.

My clone came closer to them.

"There's someone here." he looks at my direction.

_"Shit!" _My clone said. He still hid in the shadows. Literally. Only a person that smart would notice my clone's presence.

"Howdy y'all." another voice behind my clone said.

"Seriously. Why do you keep interrupting my wanted moments, Ino?" Sasuke said, letting go of Kiyomi's hand.

My clone and I relaxed.

"Who's that? I've never seen her here before. I bet *hiccup* she's gonna kick *hiccup* some ass tomorrow *hiccup*" she was obviously drunk.

"Have you been drinking again?" Sasuke asked her, looking annoyed.

"Kidding! You already know how good I am at pranking." Ino said while twirling her hair in her finger. She was stepping on my clone's shadow, so my clone couldn't move anywhere, "Oh, right. Who's this cutie?" she pulled out my shadow clone. He came out, confused.

"Ryuu?" Kiyomi glared at me, obviously, "What are you doing here?" she storms away, and then disappears.

Sasuke rolls his eyeballs then disappears too.

"At least you're not the real one..." Ino said to my clone. She punched my clone in the stomach and it disappears with a poof along with my vision.

"Ouch. That must've hurt for the clone." Rasen said.

"Quit racking with my memories, Rasen. They're sort of private." I told him.

Rasen laughs. "Alright, alright."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who got punched in the stomach by a girl." he replied.

I thumped him on the head. "I'll get back at you soon enough. But first, we need to find Kiyomi."

We went out of our room, then out of the hotel. We encountered Kabuto too.

"Hey you guys! Aren't you the teammates of Kiyomi?" he said with a big grin.

"Yeah, err, have you seen her?" Rasen asked Kabuto.

"No. Not at all. Wait, you're here for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow right? Well, come with me. I'm going to the Hokage's Quarters. You might as well tag along. You know, report about Kiyomi." he took a deep breath.

We ran towards the Hokage's Quarters. We entered huge double doors. We entered the hallway. The floor was covered by a thick, blue carpet, and the walls were covered with framed paintings of shinobi. There were a few doors as we passed by, then Kabuto stopped by another set of double doors with a sign saying "Hokage's Office"

"You wait here. I'll report about Kiyomi, and you better give me your documents if you want this to end quickly."

We handed him our participation documents. He entered and closed the doors behind him.

After a while, Kabuto stepped out. "You'll have to find her yourselves. You have 23 hours until the Chuunin Exams start. Find help too. There must be at least some shinobi from your village who have already arrived. Oh, I'm sorry I can't help you find Kiyomi. I have a mission to do." he left.

I tensed. "Alright, it's now, or never."

We left the Hokage's Quarters. And at the entrance, we bumped (literally) into unexpected shinobi. Hirame Sai, Magami Hotaru, and Uchiha Keisuke.

"Well, hello there. Where's Kiyomi?" Sai said. Sai and Rasen didn't look at each other, obviously. The Restraining Orders already expired, so that they could have excuses to fight during the Chuunin Exams.

"Hi Sai. We need your help. Kiyomi's gone missing. We need to find her in 23 hours." Rasen unbelievably said.

"Kiyomi's gone missing?" Hotaru asked Rasen. He nodded.

"We only have 23 hours left before the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. Please, we need all the help we can get. We can't join the Chuunin Selections if we have a member missing." Rasen also unbelievably said.

"I'm in." Keisuke joined the search party.

"So am I," Hotaru also joined the search party, "Sai?"

"Well, I can't afford to lose a comrade, so, I'm obviously in."

_**[We had three shinobi helping the two us, 23 hours left to find Kiyomi, and an entire enemy base to search.]**_

_**Will we make it in time?**_

_**Obviously.**_

_**Will we succeed in the mission?**_

_**Without doubt.**_

_**Will we back down due to team problems?**_

_**Never.**_

_**Will we find our missing teammate?**_

_**We will not take 'no' for an answer.**_

Like I said earlier, "It's now, or never."


	3. The First Test

_**[Ryuu's not here. Kidding he's beside me right now, cheering because he finally finished his part to discuss. I mean, why hand me the microphone when he didn't even sign off? *Oww* He thumped me on the head and is telling me to get on with the story.]**_

We planned to find Kiyomi by pair. I was going with Hotaru, Sai and Keisuke were going together (I know, it sounds weird right?) and Ryuu was going with my Shadow Clone.

"Why would she suddenly go missing?" Hotaru asked me when she saw the look on my face.

"She caught Ryuu spying on her when she took a walk with the Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I've heard rumors that Kiyomi used to come here every night."

"*O.o* every night… Why?" I asked her, "How does she even travel?"

"*shrug* Not only you know the secrets of the Zen Clan, Rasen. Remember that the Yuzuki Clan and Ryuu's family work hand in hand to stop enemies from attacking or invading the Hidden Sound Village." Hotaru replied.

"That means that she can-" I realized...

"Exactly Rasen, also, I think that she doesn't know that she possesses something important, something that every single shinobi in the world wants to have; she has all 5 Chakra Natures." Hotaru was bugging me out... She never does that.

"You're kidding right?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "If she has the Shakurigan, then there's no doubt."

"Shakurigan? I never heard of it." I was sure I heard that word from somewhere before.

"You've heard about the Sharingan and the Rinnegan right?" she asked a dumbfounded Rasen,

"Yeah. So what about it?" I, the dumbfounded Rasen, replied.

"And I'm also sure that you've heard of the Byakugan. Am I right?"Hotaru asked me again.

"Yeah. Of course I have." I replied slowly.

She said something that completely bugged me out, "Then imagine the Sharingan, the Advanced Bloodline Limit of the Uchihas, the Rinnegan, the Advanced Bloodline Limit of the Senjuus and the Byakugan, the Advanced Bloodline Limit of the Hyuugas, put together."

"H-how is that possible?" I argued.

"Every 100 years, a child from a village is born with it. It's not passed down by blood; it's passed down by luck. And thirteen years, 5 months and 4 days ago, Kiyomi Yuzuki was born with the Shakurigan."

"This is getting even weirder than usual."

"If you don't believe me, then fine."

She ignored me after that. *groan* we saw a group of genin as we passed by Ichiraku Ramen. One kid there had a puppy on his head. That guy nodded when he saw me staring at him.

"Let's ask if they've seen Kiyomi." Hotaru miraculously said.

We approached the three genin. "Um... Yeah, hi. I'm Magami Hotaru and this is Chidori Rasen. We're both from the Sound Village, here for the Chuunin Exams. I was just wondering if you've seen a comrade of ours. She's as tall as me and she's about his age. Her name is Yuzuki Kiyomi, and-" well, she couldn't finish her sentence because a girl with pale lavender eyes, butt in.

"Wait, the girl that's hangin' out with Sasuke? The one that has the same hair as him?" she asked.

"Yeah, have you-" I was interrupted by white eye too.

"Hold it there blabbermouth, why did she get lost in the first place?" she asked.

"It's none of your beeswax, white eyes."

"You call that an insult? Puh-lease, you are such a dumbass."

"What?" I balled my fist and grabbed her collar.

"Jyuuken!" she said while touching my arms. My chakra flow stopped, and I couldn't feel my arms. They dropped to my sides.

"What the hell?" Hotaru said, healing my numb arms.

"You sure are a jerk, aren't you?" I said.

The guy with the puppy on his head stepped in the middle. "Don't provoke her any further." he stared at white eyes, "And as for you Hinata, don't make any rivals when you first meet other shinobi."

"Just because she's a Hyuuga, it doesn't mean that she's all mighty." Hotaru said, dragging me away.

I heard fast footsteps behind us. Hinata seemed to be fully provoked. She was going to attack. Luckily, Hotaru kicked her straight in the chest, and she went sprawling on the ground. She got up and activated her Byakugan.

Photo 2

"It's useless to use that when you're my opponent." Hotaru said.

I couldn't understand a thing she was saying. Hinata made the trigrams stance.

"Oh no you don't." the dog on the head dude/man grabbed Hinata's arms, "Poke me and Akamaru will bite you." the dog dude/man said.

"Leave once you're done with the Chuunin Selections, will you?" Hinata scoffed.

"Why would we even stay here?" I scoffed.

Hotaru was smirking. "Why are you so happy?"

"Remember my skill in copying?" she let me look at her eyes. I smirked.

"You evil little girl, I wonder how she'll react when she knows that you have Kekkei Genkai too."

"I'll have my hopes up." she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have my hopes up too."

We walked around Konoha. There were so many people. So I stood on top of a pole and craned my neck to check if Kiyomi was there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"We have to meet up with the others already. It's already lunch time." Hotaru said, standing at the opposite pole.

We jumped off and ran towards the meeting place. When we arrived, Sai and Keisuke were panting near the meeting place.

"Any luck?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah... Saw her *pant* walking with *pant* an Uchiha *pant* called Sasuke *pant*." Keisuke panted... -_-

"Why isn't she here then?" Hotaru asked her eyes a calm green again.

"We ran into Konoha genin." Sai deliberately groaned.

"This dude called Shikamaru trapped me with his Shadow Bind Technique, and a girl trapped Kyasuriin with a Mind Transfer Jutsu."

"*pant* that whore *pant* called Ino."

"Hmmm... Let's see if Ryuu had any luck then." Hotaru jerked her head slowly towards Ryuu and my Shadow Clone who were marching towards us.

"Hey Ryuu, did YOU have any luck?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I nearly convinced her. But this weird guy fought with me so I had no choice."

"A weird guy nearly stopped YOU?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, one with a green suit, he was yelling something about "The Spring of Youth". I mean, what the hell is that?" after that, Ryuu spilled everything.

-This was Ryuu's POV-

He was spying on Sasuke and Kiyomi again. They were talking.

"What were those weird guys to you?" Sasuke asked Kiyomi.

"What?" she asked back.

"Nothing." he looked away.

"I'm bored." she said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked her while smirking.

"If you're thinking about the Hidden Sound Village, then yes." she replied, a bored expression on her face.

"Let's see those jutsus." Sasuke started, "But, let's get rid of the litter around here... Shall we?"

Sasuke was not a fool. He sensed Ryuu even in his Shadow form. Heh, expect nothing else from an Uchiha right? Sasuke jumped in front of Ryuu and grabbed a kunai. They both clashed and Sasuke was brought into the shadows.

"Ryuu, stop it." Kiyomi barked.

They both stopped and calmed down. Ryuu was eying Sasuke, and Sasuke was raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Sasuke, leave Ryuu to Rock Lee."

"What?" yelled Ryuu.

Sasuke left a confused Ryuu gaping at Kiyomi.

"You're the one I'm supposed to fight? Then BRING IT ON!" a very weird guy said out of nowhere.

"This is a misunderstan-" Ryuu

"HIIIYAAAAAAAA!" the weird guy did a roundhouse kick, but Ryuu blocked it. "You will see another product of THE SPRING OF YOUTH! THE LEAF'S GREEN BEAST, ROCK LEE!"

Ryuu pressed his left shoulder and "Rock Lee" fainted and dropped to the ground. "What a drag. I beat a beast so easily. *looks around* Huh, I guess I lost her again."

-End of POV-

When Ryuu finished, we went in a restaurant. They ordered food and drink, but I just stayed still in my seat.

"The sun will be setting in 5 hours and 34 minutes. We still have the advantage because Kiyomi's most invulnerable in moonlight." Sai said while eating sushi.

"So that means we wasted 3 hours. *facepalm* what a drag." Ryuu rolled his eyeballs.

I sensed Sai staring, no glaring, at me harshly. Why in the world does he glare at me like that, I don't know, but I'll 'stare' at him in the same manner...

"Whoa Rasen, chill with those eyes there." Kiyomi would say, so I looked away... Oooh! IT RHYMES! *proud*

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Ryuu predicted.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did YOU know?" I asked him rather annoyed.

He sighed then rolled his eyes. "You're an open book, Rasen. You can be read so easily. Look, now is the time for looking for Kiyomi-chan, NOT the time for sulking around." He replied rather disgusted and highly annoyed.

"Did I just hear you call Kiyomi, Kiyomi-chan?" I asked mischievously. I grinned.

He blushed right away and let out several quick breaths. "W-what are y-you talking a-about?" He stuttered.

"Oh nothing Ryuu, let's just base the fact that you like Kiyomi." I smiled slyly.

He looked away, ignoring me. But the blush on his face was clear that he heard every word I said.

I sighed mentally. "I think I'm gonna skip lunch for a walk." everyone snapped their heads in my direction with a shocked expression.

"Are you sure?'Cause I can sense that you're REALLY hungry." asked a confused but concerned Hotaru.

"I don't have to repeat myself, do I?" I asked, a little annoyed while getting up and exiting the restaurant.

I walked around the streets of Konoha, glaring at people who glare at me, and smile at the people greeting me NICELY. When I sensed someone following me, I dropped into the shadows and let my instincts guide me. I stopped after awhile, my eyes roaming around. I was in a wide clearing full of flowers and Cherry Blossom trees. The place was beautiful. I walked around, shoving my hands in my pockets. Then I caught the eye of a girl with long pink hair, jade green eyes, and a huge forehead.

"Are you here for the Chuunin Exams?" she asked me while fluttering her eyelids. She had a soft and sweet voice. And she looked so cute.

"I-uh... Err, yeah! Are you taking it too?" I replied nervously.

She nodded and looked away. "Yes I am although I'm very nervous about it. I'm Sakura by the way. What is your name?"

"I'm not sure if I can trust you." I replied, my eyes narrowing.

She noticed the music note on my forehead protector and narrowed her eyes as well. "Are you a teammate of Kiyomi-san? If you're looking for her, she's in that grove training with Sasuke-kun. But don't interfere, they're training rather harshly." after she said those words, she walked away.

I walked towards the grove she was referring to during our little chat. And there I saw Sasuke pinned down with Kiyomi's kunai touching his neck. Both were panting and sweating. They noticed me.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the side but Kiyomi spoke up, "Hey Rasen. Care to join us?"

I shook my head. "Come back Kiyomi. You know that we need you."

She chuckled lightly. "I wonder why being away for a couple of hours is a huge problem for you two." she said still pinning Sasuke to the ground.

"You're coming back?" I asked.

"Well, duh? That's why I chose the bed nearest to the window." she replied smiling.

"Can you let me go now?" Sasuke hissed.

She shot her tongue out. "Yeah right, as if I'm already done with you." She sneered.

"And why is that? I thought you were talking to HIM." Sasuke shot a finger towards me.

Kiyomi rolled her eyeballs. "Fine, five minutes then we'll continue.

Kiyomi helped Sasuke up then motioned me to come over.

I sighed then stalked my way towards her. "Can we play ask as much questions you can in 5 minutes now?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, what do you need to know?" she nodded while replying.

"When are you coming back? And why are you with HIM?" I asked curtly.

"I'm coming back later and he's the only one I can train with." she replied while crossing her arms.

"Well, if you were just going to train, then why didn't you just tell us?" I asked again.

"I was pissed okay? I was going to tell you after my 'lonely' walk, but then Ryuu spied on me and it ticked me off!" she flared.

"Alright. That's about it that I have to ask. Bye then." I said waving at Kiyomi.

"Wait!" she called after me. I turned around, checking what she wanted.

She threw a small pouch at me. Luckily, I caught it. "Eat one before you meet up with Ryuu later. They're Blocking Pills. I'm very sure you know what to do."

I nodded then left her bickering with Sasuke. I dispersed into the shadows and made my way to our apartment.I'll skip the part where me and Ryuu argue about him seeing me snoozing under a Sakura Tree (that was the replacement memory. Good idea Kiyomi.)

This next part I'm about to explain is the 1st Chuunin Exam. Oh, Kiyomi arrived like she said she would and she had told Ryuu what had really happened. I was laughing the whole time. Hey, have you seen you're rival as pale as a ghost before? I couldn't resist so I laughed the whole way through. Right, the story.

We arrived at the 3rd floor of the Exam building. Or was it? A couple of kids our age blocked the door. They wouldn't let us rookies in.

"You do know that this is the 2nd floor right?" Sakura bluntly said.

"Oh really? Look at your pass, it's the exact same room." one guy with a bandage said.

You used a genjutsu. It's that easy you know." Sasuke also bluntly said.

"Humph. You kids are good. No wonder Kakashi let you pass." his companion said then they walked away.

Upon hearing this, we advanced the next level. And once we found the right room, we entered and took a seat on one of the benches. There were lots of shinobi that we saw. Most was obviously from the Leaf, but I saw some from the Sound too! Kabuto was there as well as Yoroi. The nine rookies of the Leaf entered.

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick some ass, man!" a guy with a particularly large mouth and black sunglasses yelled. Bugs surrounded him and buzzed around like crazy.

Everyone stared at him, all with the same expressions -_- And fortunately, he shut his mouth.

A guy about a year older than Ryuu approached Sasuke. He had the same white eyes like Hinata's.

"You, dumbass Uchiha! Imma pwn your ass." he boldly said.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"You wait. I'll get you during the Exams."

Hinata stepped in front of big-mouth.

"Neji-niisan. SHUT UP! You're ruining everything." she yelled at him.

"I'm SORRY Hinata-sama. Please don't do THAT." he replied, afraid and ashamed.

"Very well, now SCRAM!"

With those words, he left.

I heard Ryuu and Kiyomi bickering behind me.

"Can't I just-"

"NO! I told you. I'm the one to-"

"NO! You're a gir-"

"So what if I am? I'm the only medical ninja-"

"So? I can heal-"

"No way that you can match my abili-"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"No! I will not accept-"

"You should-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the both of them. They both thankfully shut their mouths.

Someone huge entered the room. He had bloodshot eyes and hundreds of scars on his face. We all laughed when we heard his squeaky voice.

"Attention! Everyone SHADDAP!" his squeaky voice turned into a loud and ferocious roar.

We all looked dumbfounded o.O

"Good. (He still had a squeaky voice XD) My name is Morino Ibiki, your examiner for the 1st Chuunin Exam. Grab a number when your name is called and proceed to the seat you are assigned to. Do I make myself clear?" all nodded.

Let's see, I was number 15, Kiyomi was number 45 and Ryuu was number 65. So technically, Ryuu was at the back of Kiyomi while she was behind me. Kewl!

Ibiki-sensei gave complicated instructions so I didn't listen at all. Although I caught words like 'written test', 'cheating' and 'fail' I completely understood the instructions. "This is a written test. If you are caught cheating 5 times, you will automatically fail." The test has begun, and 9 questions were on the paper, none whish I could truly understand. Kiyomi or Ryuu might understand them since I was the lowest scorer in the academy, and they were the highest. Oh yeah, the last question was to be given 10 minutes before the exam ends.

My answers won't really count since Kiyomi foresaw this. _"Don't panic. Calm down and don't answer ANYTHING. Say yes to the last question. Got it? Because if you do these thing I tell you, we will all pass with ease."_ she said to Ryuu and I before we got our numbers.

So... I answered random pie. Literally random π (pi)

Pie is **tasty.**Pie is **gooood.**Pie is made up of all types of food!There is even pie flavored pie!**iLike** coconut pie.**no** cream, **jus**t coconut!Mmmm... pie **gooood**...Wait, is there pie in the sky!Seriously... What are we talking about?

I stared at my π (pi) masterpiece. Great, just thinking about pie made me hungry. PIE!

Wow, 45 minutes passed already? Well, that was quick. Tick tock. Tick tock. I began making up strategies in my mind. If Kiyomi could time manipulate, then we'd definitely have an advantage. I already saw her do 4 types of chakra natures- Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning. Hmm, I guess Hotaru WAS right, maybe she DID have all 5. I haven't seen her use Earth though.

Huh? The tenth question already? *sigh* Ibiki-sensei kept on jabbering again and again until he said, you all pass! Yeah, whatever. Soon the 2nd examiner named Mitarashi Anko crashed through the window.

She looked at us with a sneer. "Ibiki, there are 10 teams left? *shrug* oh well, I guess I could use more. Listen up! Gather around the 44th Training Ground in one hour! Chop chop!" she left. All stood up and hurried to the 44th Training Ground, also known as The Forest of Death.

* * *

><p>Kiyomi was looking at the gate where we were supposed to enter. Gate number 13. *Sigh* It's always a bad number, 13. At least we didn't encounter any bad omens on the way.<p>

Ryuu was standing away from Kiyomi. It looked like he was molding chakra. He put on a serious face while closing his eyes (almost as serious while constipating XD).

A man about 5 years older than Sasuke with an Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of his clothing was talking to Sasuke. He patted Sasuke's shoulder and smiled at him... Let's see if my Skwillz are still alive and well -i think that came out wrong...- I tuned out my surroundings and concentrated on them and only them. IT WORKED! CA-CHING!

"If you don't want to lose your scroll, you better 'hide' it well." I heard the older Uchiha sneer.

"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke said while playfully punching his brother's arm.

"Kidding, Sasuke. You have an Earth Scroll, am I right?" he seriously asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Hide it in the Earth then." CORNY MUCH!

"But what happens if I get a Heaven Scroll? Hide it in the Heavens? Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed.

"I won't teach you how I survived this Sasuke." Itachi said to his little brother.

"Don't worry. I have something in mind." He saw his brother's worried expression. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise!"

"I wish I knew what you're thinking on doing Sasuke. I'll see you later." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair with a worried smile on his face.

"Alright Itachi-niisan. Goodbye." Sasuke waved.

"Bye. Be careful." Itachi muttered the last two words.

I shut them off. An Earth Scroll huh? Well, we had a Heaven Scroll. I guess it was our lucky day.

**_[IRDK who's gonna narrate chapter 4, but I think it'll be Keisuke or Kiyomi again. Remember Ryuu didn't sign off last time? Well, you won' be seeing him narrate again because of it. Harsh, right? Well, Kiyomi's letting me narrate chapter 5! Hoorah for chapter 5 ^^ Well, I'm done so SAYONARA! (Is that even spelled right?) *Sigh* I'll talk to you guys later. BYE!]_**


End file.
